April Fool's
by True Disaster
Summary: A collection of April Fool's one shots, since we all love the prank day! Please R&R! DONT OWN THEM!
1. April Fool's

**April Fool's**

It was a quiet, April 1st at the FLAG Headquarters. KITT was currently recharging in the garage. His scanner picked up its pace when he detected a familiar life form heading for the garage. He was happy to know that it was his good friend, Miya. She was your average 16 year old girl. Happy, fun, curious, mischievous, etc. The only thing that was different about her today was she proudly wore a mischievous grin. She took April Fool's _**VERY SERIOUSLY**_ , and she was not about to let KITT think he was forgotten about just yet.

Miya walked up to the front of the garage so she was facing KITT's red scanner. She smiled down at him warmly and sat down so she was 'eye level' with KITT.

"Hi KITT!" she said with her very usual cheerful voice.

"Hello Miya. How are you today?" KITT said with his gentle voice.

"Good. Say…..uh…KITT. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Miya! You can tell me anything." KITT said with an encouraging tone to his voice.

"Ok but…..you have to promise that you won't tell _ANYBODY."_ She said with a lot of emphasis on 'anybody'.

"I promise you. I will not tell anybody. Now what is it you want to tell me?" KITT said with curiosity taking over.

"Well…I…I'mpregnant." She said really fast.

Did he hear her right?

"Come again?" KITT said with confusion and slightly nervous that what he heard her say was what she will say again.

"I said…. _I'M PREGNANT!"_ she said with her best acting skills she could muster.

"WHAT!? MIYA HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" KITT said freaking out now and practically shaking in his CPU.

"I DON'T KNOW! I woke up this morning and I threw up, then I felt really dizzy. So I went to the store and got a pregnancy test and…..well you know the rest!" She was crying now and fake sobbing.

"M-Miya….p-please…tell me you're joking….PLEASE." KITT voice was very shaky and full of panic.

"I….I…," She looked away from KITT now to add affect to the prank. "KITT, I have something new to tell you, and…..please don't be mad." She was now facing KITT again. Her fake tears were dry and was no longer sobbing. KITT noticed this and became alarmed. He felt the need to ask if she was ok, but before he could, Miya responded.

" _ **APRIL FOOL'S!"**_ Miya burst out laughing so hard that she fell to the ground and was also crying.

"You dirty little traitor!" KITT couldn't help but start to feel Miya's laughter becoming contagious. So they both sat there. Laughing their heads off at how good of an actress she was and how KITT fell for everything she told him. Soon after an hour of laughing and chit-chatting about the prank, life went back to usual. With a good-bye, Miya left the garage to go prank some other poor soul on the Facility's grounds.

 **THE END**

 **So how did you like it? Please review if you did! And thx for reading! Again my first KR one shot!**

 **KITT: Yes please review. She becomes very…..er….how should I say this…unpredictable.**

 ***Growls at KITT and chases him down the road while he is screaming***


	2. Where's KITT?

**Where's KITT?**

"Where's KITT?" The question was so sudden and unexpected. Especially if the person who asked the question was Bonnie. Bonnie was practically KITT's mother. For her to not know where KITT is, well, then you know something's wrong.

Michael, who was sitting in the chair across from Bonnie that just inhabited, looked up from the magazine he was reading with a confused look on his face.

"You haven't seen him?" Michael asked with a frown.

"No. That's why I'm asking you, Michael." It was clear to Michael that Bonnie was getting worried now.

But he couldn't spoil the surprise waiting in the back of the Estate.

Not right this minute, that is.

Michael, Devon and of course KITT stayed up almost all night setting up the perfect prank. KITT strongly protested against it, as did Devon. But Michael said he would keep 'Mother Bear' at bay while they set up everything.

 _*Flashback:*_

 _It was approximately 9:00 PM on March 31. Devon, Michael and KITT were all in the garage discussing the perfect prank to pull on Bonnie._

" _What if we all dress up like each other! She'll come to me and think I'm Devon!" Michael was way too excited for this hour, but adrenaline was running at full speed, unfortunately._

" _Michael, there is_ _ **no way**_ _that could work. For one, I cannot dress up like any of you because I am a car, two: I couldn't possibly be involved in the prank." KITT stated matter-of-factly._

" _You're right, KITT. If we all want to be in on this, we must figure out something that includes all of us." Devon said while he adjusted his posture in the chair he was sitting in._

" _Well, got any ideas, Devon?" Michael said turning to him._

" _Yes I do. Though I fear Miss Barstow will not approve of it, even when she does find out is was just a prank." Devon stated with a frown as he thought._

" _Well….?" Michael pressed._

" _Hush Michael. Let him think." KITT stated while tapping Michael with his driver door._

" _Well, the best I could come up with involves KITT."_

 _KITT's scanner quickened. Nervous from fearing the unknown._

" _How does it involve KITT?" Michael asked as he crossed his arms and leaned up against KITT's side._

 _Devon made a gesture for Michael to come over. Once Michael was next to Devon, he whispered his plan to Michael in his ear._

 _When Devon was done explaining, Michael gasped._

" _DEVON! THAT'S AN EXCELLENT IDEA!" Michael was practically jumping up and down like a small child._

" _What's so…great?" KITT's voice was shaking a little as he spoke. But he wasn't heard._

" _Yes Michael. But you do realize this will require a lot of material, right?" Devon said._

" _Don't worry Devon. I'll keep Mother Bear at bay while you two," He gestured at KITT and Devon. "get yourselves ready for the big surprise." Michael was grinning from ear to ear._

" _Wait….is Bonnie going to be upset with this?" KITT asked firmly so he would be answered. Michael turned around and faced KITT._

" _No KITT. We're just going to shake her up a bit." Michael said rubbing his hands together._

" _NO! I will not allow it Michael!" KITT shouted._

" _Woah, woah. Take it easy KITT." Michael held up his hands in surrender. "She is not going to get hurt. I promise."_

" _KITT, look at it this way. If it were a prank meant to hurt Bonnie in any way, do you think Michael would be as excited as he is right now?" Devon asked while looking at KITT's fast paced scanner._

" _No." KITT said quietly. Then he added, "And since Michael does have feelings for Bonnie, I doubt he would be able to get a date out of her after a mean prank." KITT said as he watched a light blush form on Michael's cheeks._

" _Exactly KITT. So you see, you have nothing to fear my dear friend." Devon said as he leaned back in his chair._

 _Soon after this Michael turned to face Devon. "Ok so…we know what we're doing right?"_

" _Yes Michael. I will wake up early tomorrow to get KITT prepared."_

 _And with that both men left the garage to allow the AI some much needed rest._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Well, I may know where KITT is. But you have to put on this blindfold first." Michael pulled out a black blind fold and set it on the table.

"Oh, Michael. What did you do this time?" She whined.

"Nothing. Come on, I'll put it on for you." Bonnie walked over to him and he put the blindfold on Bonnie. Once it was secured on, Michael waved his hand in front of Bonnie to make sure she couldn't see anything. When that checked out, he began to lead her down what felt like a windy pathway. After what felt like hours of playing the trust game, they finally stopped. She heard Michael and Devon whisper to each other and then she heard Michael's voice.

"So..you ready to see the surprise?" Bonnie nodded her head and when Michael took the blindfold off,….she was speechless.

KITT was covered from bumper to bumper in Bonnie's favorite type of flowers: bright pink daisies, and on his hood there was red hood traced out in red daisies.

"Oh KITT," She gasped. "I-I don't know what to say!" She was laughing and crying now.

"Oh sweet Bonnie, I would allow _anything_ to please you." Both Michael and Devon nodded in agreement. Bonnie was so touched by that statement, she began to sob now.

Michael, Devon, Bonnie and KITT all had a tight group hug, and all silently praised each other for making the one person they all love and appreciate so much, have the happiest April 1st she could ever ask for.

 _ **Hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thx for reading!**_


End file.
